The present invention relates to improved microelectronic packages and to methods of making such packages.
Microelectronic elements generally comprise a thin slab of a semiconductor material, such as silicon or gallium arsenide, commonly called a die or a semiconductor chip. Semiconductor chips typically embody large numbers of active or passive devices which can be electrically connected together internally to perform circuit function, e.g., as an integrated circuit. Semiconductor chips are commonly provided as individual, prepackaged units. In some unit designs, the semiconductor chip is mounted to a substrate or chip carrier.
Despite the advances that have been made in semiconductor packaging, there is still a need for improvements which may help to reduce the overall size of the package, while enhancing electrical interconnection reliability. These attributes of the present invention are achieved by the construction of the microelectronic packages and methods of making the microelectronic packages as described hereinafter.